


Desire Realized

by joanidiego51



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Prompt from Chelsea@wtfmulderOn a case, one of our agents accidentally turns the other on and the other notices. UST to RST1st time intimacyWhat happens when Fox Mulder catches Dana Scully lusting after him at a crime scene?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Desire Realized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelsea@wtfmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chelsea%40wtfmulder).



> Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter  
> This Fanfic is part of the 2020 X-Files Fanfic Exchange  
> Smut 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Chelsea, I hope you like it!

It was a warm spring morning, as Fox Mulder drove his Ford Taurus through some winding roads in rural Virginia. His partner, Dana Scully, sitting next to him, was in an unusually good mood for being called in on an assignment on a Saturday morning. Skinner had contacted Mulder, somewhat apologetically, and informed him that he and Scully were needed to help police track down a missing person. 

“They wanted you two, because they have found some unusual evidence and would like your opinion on what they’re looking at. Wear comfortable clothes and shoes,you’ll be working in muddy fields and woods. Once the case is solved, you and Scully can take the next two days off to make up for your weekend.”

Mulder had first groaned at being woken on his day off,but no suits,days off and something unusual drew him in.

“Ok Sir, send me the details and I’m blaming you if Scully bites my head off.”

“ Whatever,Mulder just get out there as soon as you can.”

Mulder called Scully and found her sleepy, but fairly agreeable. They both liked the idea of casual clothes and it was close enough to drive. He picked her up, bearing coffee and bagels,and they were on their way.

Mulder turned on the radio. “ Hit Me One More Time” by Britney Spears came blaring out of the speakers.

“What kind of song is that,Mulder?” Scully said,shaking her head.  
She wants the guy back, so he can hit her again”

Mulder laughed and turned the dial and found an 80’s station.”I Melt With You” by Bad English was playing.. Although Mulder was more a classic rock guy,both he and Scully were college age in the early eighties and had memories of the music  
Mulder was belting out the chorus:  
:  
“I’ll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference  
And it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you”

He continued with the next verse:

Trapped in the state of imaginary grace  
I made a pilgrimage to save this human race  
Never comprehending the race has long gone by”  
“This could be our song,Scully”.

Scully smiled and nodded thinking, I wish the first voice was included in our song. She imagined Mulder singing it to her,

“Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world crashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace”

Her reverie was broken by Mulder’s voice

“Hey,Scully where are you? You look like your having a good daydream.”  
She jumped, somewhat embarrassed by her fantasy, and said,

“I’m right here, just thinking about spending the day tromping around the woods”

“Another nice trip to the forest,” he quipped.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. A bunch of local detectives and police were standing in a field, which led into a wooded area. Skinner was right.  
It was pretty muddy and they were glad they had hiking boots on. Mulder was wearing black jeans,a grey tee shirt and a green windbreaker  
Scully had blue jeans on with a light blue tee shirt and a navy windbreaker.

Fox approached the group of Detectives and started getting caught up on the case. Scully stood a few feet behind him, holding a note book to record info.  
Mulder was told the person,a young man in his 20’s, was last seen heading in this direction. His car was parked nearby and this was the second day he was missing. They had searched the area, including a good portion of the woods, but found nothing except some unidentifiable foot prints. They did not look human,and did not resemble any known animal. One was right where they were standing in the dried mud.

Mulder got down on his knees and put his head close to the ground. Scully, who had finished taking some notes on the timeline from a police woman, was watching Mulder. Her eyes drifted to the back of his black jeans, which were highlighted by his tight ass muscles. 

Mulder turned to make a joke about Bigfoot, and caught her staring,biting her lip.  
She caught his eyes, and said something about the strange print and hoped she wasn’t blushing, Mulder was still in the same position on the ground,looking at Scully,when a big hound, who had been searching for the missing man's scent, came running over and plowed into Mulder. 

Mulder didn’t know what hit him. He was knocked down forcefully on his back and fell on a large rock in the ground..The dog was on top of him, sniffing and licking him. Scully yelled,”Mulder” and rushed over to him.The detectives pulled the dog off him and were profusely apologizing. Scully knelt by Mulder running her hand over his head through his hair and touching his abdomen

“Mulder, you landed on a hard surface,where are you hurt? 

He had been stunned by the sudden force that knocked him down,but focused on Scully and said,

“Well my lower back and butt are gonna be sore,but I'll be okay.”

Scully argued,

”Mulder you could be injured,your kidney could possibly be affected. Let me check you out” 

Mulder grumbled to her,

” Just help me up. I want to follow up on these prints. I promise I’ll let you play doctor when we get to a motel later” 

He tried to waggle his eyebrows,but his back did hurt,so he just held out his hands to her and she carefully helped him stand up. He grimaced, but got his bearings and walked around a little.It felt a little better walking, so he assured Scully and the detectives he was good to go.

They started walking into the woods. What was also strange was that the footprints were not in a straight path and sometimes yards apart. Scully was not happy with Mulder’s insistence on working without having his injury evaluated, and was keeping a close eye on him. She wondered, if she hadn’t been salivating over his sexy ass,if she could have seen the dog coming. She knew Mulder saw her staring, and also wondered what he was thinking before he got plowed down by Goliath. She shook the thoughts away and focused on their task.

After a few hours,some things were decided. They concluded that the footprints were made by a human with a prop, who had cleaned up both his and the missing man's real prints. It was also possible that the man himself did this and was getting off on people searching for him.

It was getting late and the search was called off for the day. The police told Mulder and Scully to meet them after breakfast at the station, and they would plan their next move. Mulder and Scully were going to research online what kind of object could be used to make the print, given its shape and size. Mulder was convinced it was a pseudo Bigfoot print. They were given a motel recommendation, which also had an attached restaurant for their dinner and breakfast.

Scully wouldn’t let Mulder drive and he was squirming around in the passenger seat,  
She looked at him and said,

“ Mulder, I know you’re in pain, or at least very uncomfortable.As soon as we check in,I’m examining you.”

“ I know,Doc, I promise I’ll be a good patient”

Scully smiled and reached over and squeezed his hand.

They pulled into the motel parking lot, and Scully told Mulder that she’d check in so he could relax in the car. In a few minutes, she came out and got back In the car,driving it closer to where they were staying.They got out and Scully started walking towards a door.

“Where’s my room?” Mulder asked,“ or is it a suite?”

“Actually, Mulder, we have one room with two queen beds. It's on the first floor, right near the restaurant so you won’t have to walk so much”

. “And you’re ok with this arrangement,Scully?”

“‘Don’t be silly, Mulder,of course I am. Didn’t we recently share a room in Kroner when the cow destroyed your room? Or does this make you uncomfortable?”

“ God no,Scully, just checking.” Who are you and what did you do with my Scully,Mulder pondered to himself with a smile forming on his face.

They walked into the room together. It was somewhat nicer that their usual motel fare. A good sized room with two Queen sized beds with a thick bedspread and plush pillows. The bathroom was modern looking and not small. There was a microwave and a small fridge. They both took off their muddy boots and jackets. 

“ I think I'm going to head for the shower,Scully” Mulder said,heading to the bathroom door.

“Hold up,Mister,”Scully said in her authoritative voice, which stopped Mulder in his tracks. “You mentioned you took a shower this morning after Skinner called you. You're clean,so take off your muddy pants and lay face down on the bed.”

She looked at Mulder with an expression mixed with mischiefness and concern,holding up her medical kit..

“ Yes,Ma’am,” Mulder replied,knowing it was senseless to argue, and walked over to the bed laying on his stomach

Scully approached the bed. She climbed on top of him, kneeling with her legs on either side of his thighs,careful not to lean on his injured area. She reached up and gently pulled up his shirt, exposing most of his back. She began a slow thorough examination, pressing her fingertips into his skin, feeling his muscular lats. Mulder was about to tell her that it was his lower back that hurt,but thought better of it, when she started rubbing circles with her strong fingers into his muscles. He smiled and relaxed into her touch.She continued down till she reached a bruised area on his lower back. Touching it gently she said,

“ Mulder,this must hurt”

“ It is a bit sore,I have to admit”,he said, wincing a little.

“ I’ll get some ice and give you some extra strength Tylenol in a bit,but first I have to check your kidneys. I have to lower your boxers a bit in order to do that,ok?”

Mulder was about to say “ Go for it,” when he felt a strong tug, which pulled his boxers more than halfway down.A small gasp escaped his mouth.

“You just want to see my butt,Scully!” he said, trying to sound jocular.

Scully swallowed hard,remembering he caught her staring at his ass earlier,but regained her resolve, asserting.

“ Oh Mulder,for God Sakes,I’m just being thorough”

He didn’t answer, but thoughts were going through his head.She was so flirty today and she was definitely checking me out before I got knocked down, and acting so normal about sharing a room. Hmmm. But then he felt silly, because she always would be thorough while assessing the seriousness of any of his many injuries.

Scully’s heart was beating fast. She really did want to assess his injury, but knew she was taking advantage of his trust, in a way. She maintained her professional manner and began gently pushing on the upper muscles of his ass. He was bruised from his mid back to about halfway down his butt. She warned him it might hurt,when she pressed into the kidney area. It did, but no worse than the the other bruised areas of his back.. She let her fingers stroke his skin a little and brushed them across his crack. 

Mulder was holding his breath and getting hard,his penis pressing into the bed. Suddenly Scully said,

“ All done,” and pulled his boxers back up and his shirt back down.She climbed off him and went to get the ice and Tylenol. 

“Stay laying on your stomach, I’m going to put some ice on it,”she said and scurried out of the room.

Mulder laid there, his mind racing. It was as if she was doing everything she always did,but in a seductive manner. He wanted to talk to her about it, but had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to embarrass her, or worse, discourage her if she was feeling this way. 

Scully came back in the room with a glass of water, two pills and ice wrapped in a towel. She put the water and pills down on the night table. She sat next to him on the bed and placed the towel on his injured area. 

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt any less?” She asked, rubbing his head.

“It’s starting to feel better,Thanks”,he replied

Scully could hear a hitch in his voice, a combination of confusion,vulnerability and impatience. She felt bad for overtly flirting with him, and then acting like nothing happened.She wished she could tell him how she felt. Not only was she so attracted to him,she knew the love she felt for him for years was turning into something more serious. She knew he loved her too, but in what way? He said he loved her earlier this year in the hospital, after his dip in the Ocean,but she blamed the painkillers and said something sarcastic.. What if he did mean it, but didn’t know how to talk about it either? She promised herself she would get the courage to tell him how her feelings were changing soon  
.  
“ Mulder I think you’re right, You just have a bad bruise. Want to get some dinner? We could go to the motel restaurant or just have it sent up here.”

“ I think here would be nice”

They perused the menu, which the room had provided. They ordered steak, seafood and a bottle of wine. Scully cleared the desk and pulled two chairs up to it.The food came and they settled down to eat, They hadn’t eaten since the bagels in the car, so they hungrily devoured most of the food and enjoyed the wine with it. They packed the rest up and put it in the fridge.

Both were feeling relaxed after dinner, and between the Tylenol and the wine,Mulder’s back hurt less. They had moved to the couch and had a movie on,which neither one of them were very interested in. Scully was sitting close enough to him that their legs were touching. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. He got braver and slipped it around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her,smiled and said softly,

“ Scully this is really nice”

“ It is Mulder,I like relaxing with you like this. I know I didn’t act like I did when I was Laura Petrie, but I do”

“I don’t want Laura Petrie to want my arm around her,I want Dana Scully to want that.”

Scully looked up at him and swallowed hard. This is an opening, she thought.

“Mulder,I know you noticed something different about how I acted today.”

“ You mean staring at my ass at a crime scene,getting us a shared room and almost pulling my boxers off,” he said, his eyes twinkling.  
.  
Blushing, but keeping her promise,Scully said,

“All right, Mulder,here’s the deal. I am attracted to you and have been for years. I know you are aware that you are a handsome guy,but you are beautiful to me. I love to run my fingers through your hair. Your body is so lovely and I love touching you,whenever I can. I know I crossed a line today, in the guise of checking out your injuries,but I just don’t want to pretend anymore. I’m sorry if I confused you.”

Mulder looked down at her with so much affection and, was that a little lust she saw in his eyes?

“Scully,you have nothing to be sorry for. The fact that you admire my body and want to touch me makes me feel so good. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Well, Mulder,telling each other how we really feel isn’t our strongest suit. And I’m not sure how you feel. I mean I know you care about me and flirt with me. We almost kissed in your hallway, before the bee ruined it,but then we never talked about it, and you never tried to kiss me again.Then everything with Diana,I just wasn’t sure what you wanted. I know what I want though,so ..

Mulder got up and knelt in front of her so they were eye to eye. Staring right into her deep blue orbs, he said in his gravelly voice,

“You’re all I want Scully and I want all of you.I would love if you would allow me to show you how much”

Her answer was to pull him close and press her lips to his. They both softly moaned.He put his arms around her and kissed her more urgently. She opened her mouth to let him in and their tongues swirled around exploring each other’s mouths. Scully pulled her tongue out of his mouth to lick and suck his luscious bottom lip, and then nipped it.

Smiling up at him she said,

“ You don’t know how long I wanted to do that”

He laughed and said,

“ You have no idea how many things I’ve wanted to do to you.I’m happy that you find me attractive,but you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. Whether you're in your work suit,dressed casual like today or in pajamas,you are so sexy and desirable to me.”

Scully’s eyes were filled with relief and her happiness shone from them.

“ Mulder,you look good in whatever you wear too, but right now I’d like to see your clothes on the floor.”

He started to pull his shirt off, but Scully stopped him

“ Let me do this”

She pulled his shirt over his head,admiring his tan muscular torso, She said  
,  
“Stand up Mulder.”

She then put her fingers on the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, He already had a semi-full erection and when she freed his penis, it bobbed at her. She had seen his penis before in different medical and quarantine situations, and recently they got a peek of each other in a contamination shower. But jeez,it never looked like this. His cock was big as well as fairly thick. Colored dark pink, almost purple with drips of precum shining on the head. She took a deep breathe while pushing his boxers all the way down.

Mulder stepped out of them. His heart rate had increased and he was almost panting,thinking about what would happen next. She looked up at him,smiled and put her mouth around his fully erected penis. She sucked the precum off the head and started licking it. Her hand was at the base and then she took him in her mouth,moving down his penis as her hand stroked up. Mulder let out a strangled moan and ran his fingers through her hair.She continued her sucking and stroking till Mulder said,

“ Scully, please I don’t want to come this way.”

She stopped and stood up before him.

“Could you help me get out of these clothes,Mulder?.

“ That’s probably the best thing you ever asked me,Scully” 

He pulled her shirt off and found a white lacy bra with a tiny blue bow. His eyes grew big and he leaned down and buried his face in between her breasts,which were swelling out of the bra.He slipped his arms around her,undoing the clasp and stood back up to watch it fall to the ground.

“Scully, they’re so beautiful,you’re so beautiful”

She hadn’t taken her eyes off him,but felt a warm wet desire filling her center.

Mulder fondled her breasts, than slid his hands down to her jeans.He slowly opened the button and pulled the zipper.With his eyes burning into hers,he began to kneel down, slowly pulling her pants down as he reached the floor.He focused on the matching lace panties right in front of him. Putting his teeth on the elastic band, he pulled them down to her ankles. 

Scully ‘s legs were shaking as she stepped out of her jeans and panties. Mulder stood back up and they faced each other completely naked. He smiled, with such great affection at her,and took her hands. 

“Tell me this is what you want,Scully,” he whispered 

This made her giggle.

“I think, at this point, you know the answer to that”

With that,he swooped her up,carried her over to the bed,pushed down the bedspread and laid her down. He climbed on top of her. Their lips found each other and they kissed deeply.

Mulder then began exploring her body with his hands and mouth. He cupped one breast in his hand, and rubbed her nipple between two fingers. He took the other breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue around that nipple.Scully was moaning with pleasure and massaging his head with her fingernails,  
Then, at the same. time he pinched one nipple and gave the other a gentle bite.  
A small scream escaped from Scully.

He stopped and looked at her. Her cheeks were deep pink and she was panting.  
His hazel eyes turned dark green with desire. He continued licking his way down her body and stuck his tongue in her belly button. When he reached her auburn curls, he pressed his face into them. 

”God,Mulder!” Scully was dripping with arousal and anticipation.

She felt him spread the lips of her vagina with his fingers and she opened her legs more for him. Her eyes were closed, as she waited for what would come next. After a moment of nothing, she lifted her head and looked down. Mulder was just staring at her opening, transfixed with a look of awe. She felt both a little exposed and very excited. There were only two men,both with whom she had a serious relationship,that had ever gone down on her. While they never acted that it was an unpleasant experience,she felt it was a means to an end for them,sort of preparing her and pleasing her before the main event. They certainly never looked at her vagina like it was a sacred shrine. 

After a moment she said,.

“Mulder,what are you doing? This can’t be the first time you’ve done this.”  
”  
“It isn’t,Scully, but this is you. I can’t believe this is actually happening. I’ve fantasized about this, but never thought I’d be here. You’re amazing. You smell so good and you’re so pink and glistening,,,

“You fantasized about doing this ,Mulder?” 

“ I did,Scully.Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No,Mulder, it doesn’t. I can’t tell you how many fantasies I’ve had that involved your penis.I just didn’t know you wanted this too. We’ve been so stupid and wasted so much time”

With a big grin,Mulder replied,

“Well there’s no time like the present! 

He went to work sticking his tongue deep in her core, then starting to lick her from top to bottom.His nose pressed against,her clitoris as he explored her sex. 

“ God you’re so wet”, he mumbled.

“You’re doing this to me, Mulder. Ahh I think I’m close to coming already!”

Hearing this, this Mulder got serious about his mission. He repositioned his face so his tongue was pressed against her clit and slid one,then two fingers inside her. He heard her gasp, as she started to rock into his face and fingers. He moved them in and out,creating a faster rhythm. and when he took her clit in his mouth and nipped it,she came undone.

“”Mulderrr,Oh God Mulder I can’t… ohh” 

He kept his mouth on her during her orgasm,and when it subsided,he crawled back up her body and reached her lips,kissing her passionately. 

“See how delicious you taste,Scully,you drive me crazy”

Scully’s breathing had almost returned to normal, The kiss made her a little dizzy, but his hard cock pressing against her stomach,surprised her.  
.  
“ Mulder,how? I didn’t even touch you”

“ I told you, you drive me crazy. That was so damn sexy,Scully!”

“ Well, I’m touching you now,”she said grabbing his penis,stroking it and guiding it to her entrance, 

He held it with her and pushed the head of his cock into her.  
He paused, and took both her hands in his. He looked deep in her eyes.  
His were damp with emotion,filled with lust and something bigger, and in some way,seeking her permission. Her beautiful blue eyes gazed back at him. They were filled with tears and also something bigger. She smiled and nodded.  
He slowly began to slide into her. They both were so ready, and she was still so wet,with one more push he was all the way in. The both moaned with pleasure and he said,hoarsely,

“Scully,I’m inside you ohhh! I always felt so connected to you and now we’re finally physically connected”

She touched his face, saying she knew, Then, she reached behind him grabbing the uninjured part of his ass cheeks and pulled him closer. He got the message and started to thrust into her.

They rocked together, both of their hearts beating hard . Pleasure was shooting through their bodies. She felt close again and tightened her walls around his throbbing cock.

“Come with me,Mulder,” she hissed  
.  
A low guttural sound came out of Mulder.He was chanting,

“Scully, oh God,Scully, God ohh” He let loose and his hot semon poured into her.

Her body responded, giving way to a second huge orgasm, They rode the wave together, till he collapsed on top of her, They stayed like that for awhile,still connected. She could feel his penis getting soft inside her and felt such tenderness towards him. He finally pulled out and laid on his side next to her, and she turned to face him.

The two new lovers just gazed at each other smiling. She slipped out of bed, assuring him,she’d be right back. She returned with a warm washcloth and wiped each of them off. Mulder didn’t think he had ever felt this content. He was swimming in this new found happiness, when he heard Scully say,

. “Mulder,I hope you don’t think I just want you for your body”

He looked at her quizzically and said,

“ Do I think I’m just your boy toy, and you’re using me for sex? As complimentary as that is,I hope not”

Scully smiled and placed her hand on his face,caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“Mulder, I’ve always cared about you,loved you really,as my partner and best friend. I don’t know exactly when it happened, but I began to realize it wasn’t just bonded friendship. Mulder I’m IN love with you and have been for awhile. I know I didn’t show these feelings,partly because I was afraid to love you so much and partly because I wasn’t sure how you felt”

Mulder remained quiet, as he let her words sink in. He finally responded,

“ Scully you have no idea how happy and relieved that makes me feel. I think I fell in love with you way back when you were abducted.I didn’t realize it then, but when I remember how utterly lost and sad I felt,I’m sure that’s when my feelings began to change, I know any person would grieve the loss of their partner,but,Scully,I was devastated, I didn’t think I could go on without you. Years went by and your battle with cancer just reaffirmed my feelings. I couldn’t then, and can’t ever imagine my life without you, I know I should have told you this a long time ago. I made that feeble attempt in the hospital”

Scully looked pained and said,  
“  
“I know, Mulder, and I just blew you off with a snarky comment. I’m sorry for that” 

“Well, I can’t really blame you,” Mulder smirked.”I was attached to an IV pumping drugs and I was talking about time travel and sounding like Dorothy on her return from Oz,but I did mean it”

Scully reached over and kissed him lovingly  
.  
“From now on, let’s not keep things from each other,I know it’s hard and scary sometimes ,but we owe it to each other”

Mulder nodded and then pulled up the covers and put his arm around her. She turned, so he was spooning her and held the hand that was around her waist.Soon,both fell into perhaps the most contented sleep of their lives..

Hours later, early morning sun was pouring into the room. Scully opened her eyes. She heard Mulder softly snoring and smiled. She then became aware of his not so little morning erection poking into her ass. She slipped out of his arms to use the bathroom. When she came back,he hadn’t moved,so she walked around the other side of the bed and pulled the sheet off him to check his wound. To her relief, the bruise was fading. The sudden sound of his voice startled her,

‘Still trying to look at my butt, huh.”

Scully laughed, and got back in the bed next to him.

“Good Morning,Handsome”

“Good Morning,my Sexy Vixen”

She smacked him playfully, and he turned towards her and pulled her close for a kiss. His cock was now hard and pointing at her stomach. She reached down and stroked it. It felt like silk over steel. He got up on his knees above her and teased her sex with his hefty, dripping dick,by taking it in his hand and sliding it around her opening.She was already wet. He leaned down and kissed her, while he slid all the way inside her. She gasped and rocked against him.He placed her legs over his shoulders They both knew this was going to be quick. After a few deep thrusts,she grew still and then her whole body shook with her release. He groaned and exploded into her.

Positioned on top of her as he recovered,he said

“Scully you have no idea how beautiful you are when you come and what it does to me”

“Oh I have some idea” she said smiling, as he pulled his spent penis our of her. 

He was about to flop down next to her, but she put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

“Mulder I’m not sure you have any idea what you do to me”. Stroking his soft thick hair,she continued, “ You are so incredibly beautiful” She pulled his hair gently and stared in his eyes. “Your eyes are like chameleons,changing colors with your mood, or the color of your clothes. And this,” she said. while placing little kisses on his nose.

“ Now, Scully you can't possibly think that monstrosity is a thing of beauty.”

“Mulder,I love your nose. It’s what makes your face so interesting,gives you character.”

“Well,that is certainly something I never heard before. Even my parents would say they didn’t know where that particular feature came from. But I’ll take your word for it,” She ignored him and said.

“ Now don’t get me started on that bottom lip,” grabbing it between her teeth.

He laughed and sighed, saying he thought maybe they should get up as they never did any research the night before on the strange foot print. She reluctantly agreed and ordered them some coffee and egg sandwiches from the restaurant.  
Online,they were able to find an object which had a shape of a large foot attached to a pole, the size of a walking stick. Further research revealed that this item was sold in an oddity shop, not too far from their location. They contacted the store and were able to learn the name of the buyer,after they verified that they were FBI. They called the station with their info, and agreed to meet in an hour.

To conserve water and time,not really the reason but,they took a shower together. Scully stood behind Mulder so the hard stream of water wouldn’t beat upon his lower back.They took turns washing each other,grew hornier by the second, and made each other come with their hands,

“Mulder”,Scully said,” before last night we never touched each other this way and now you’ve made me come 4 times in less than 12 hours”

Mulder just smiled, feeling very proud.

They arrived at the station and learned what the police found out when they looked into the guy. They had discovered that he was a disgruntled young man, who had been fired from his job and that his girlfriend recently left him. The idea of, “you’ll miss me when I’m gone” was the motivation of his stunt. Instead of searching for him,the detectives assigned someone with a long range camera to stand and observe the forest. Sure enough, in a short while, a man emerged with a bowl of some blood- like liquid,smattering it about the field. He was apprehended.

Later,back at the station,Mulder was looking sadly at the case report.  
Observing this, Scully said,

“You feel sorry for him, don’t you?”

“ To feel of such little worth,that you have to stage your own violent crime,yes, I do feel bad for a person like that” Mulder replied.

Looking around to make sure they were alone, Scully put her arms around him and said,  
“ That’s one of the things I love most about you,your big empathetic heart”

They called Skinner to report that the case was closed. He informed them that the Chief of Police had contacted him, and said he was very pleased with their work.. He rewarded them with another night at the motel on the Bureau’s tab, and told them he’d see them on Wednesday.

“Do you think he knows,” Scully wondered.

“Not about last night,specifically,.” Mulder replied,”But yeah, I think he seriously has suspected something for awhile. But I’m guessing his philosophy is, Don’t Ask,Don’t Tell.”

They went to say goodbye to the team, and asked about something nice to do in the area. They were told of a trail a little way down from the field,that led to a beautiful view of a river.

“Hour up,Hour back” the head Detective said.

They stopped at a local deli for lunch They planned to eat lightly, as they had a substantial breakfast and had leftovers waiting for them in the fridge at the motel. They ordered a turkey sandwich to split,Mulder surprisingly allowed it to be made on whole wheat bread. They also grabbed a couple of apples. Looking at the display of drinks,Scully said,

“ Look,Mulder,iced tea and root beer right next to each other.”  
Mulder smiled, remembering her reference to their conversation on a stake out long ago.

“Iced Tea will be in the bag this time. But,It was always love”

They found the trail and walked amiably together holding hands. About 50 minutes in,they found the spot. There was a beautiful view of the Rappahannock River. A large,flat rock made for a perfect place to sit. They ate their lunch, chatting pleasantly. Mulder reminded Scully of another time they had a conversation on a rock.a few years before. She remembered Mulder’s quest to find a sea monster,his undiluted passion and the death of her little dog,Quequeeg.

Mulder sensed her slight melancholy and put his arm around her.

“ Hey Scully,you wanna make out?”

“Ok,Mulder, but just that.”

“Well, I might try to steal 2nd”

Scully smiled and grabbed him,pressing her lips on his. Mulder did manage to get his hands under her shirt and massage her breasts over her bra. She gave him a faux look of warning, but slid her own hands under his shirt and ran them up and down his muscular abs. After awhile they stopped,wanting to get back to the hotel and not wanting to get too aroused.

When they arrived back to the motel,they found Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid,a movie they both liked,was on the TV. They had fun remembering lines and arguing about the best scenes, After a while, they heated up and ate their leftovers for dinner.  
Scully got up and went into the bathroom. Mulder heard the tub filling and thought,that woman loves her baths. A minute later, she stuck her head out and said,

“ Well,are you coming?”

Mulder happily sprinted to the bathroom. She already was undressing, He ripped off his clothes,like they were poison,which made Scully crack up. He wasn’t one for baths. He was usually too big for the tub, or he was forced into cold ones, if Scully was with him, and he had a fever. But this was different, It was a good sized tub and the water was comfortably warm. She motioned for him to get in first,and then she climbed in and sat between his legs. He felt relaxed and was happy to share this ritual with her. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he could reach over and soap up her breasts. And the fact she was practically sitting on his penis.

They managed to complete the bath without getting carried away,but it left them both feeling quite horny. She held up clean Tee shirts from their bags, but Mulder pointed out they would be off in no time,She had to agree.

They stood close to each other, fresh and naked. It felt different than the night before. There was the sweet realization that they had taken the first step that they had both had dreamed of for so long.. It was still very new and exciting, but without the intensity and doubt of the first time. Mulder said his back was feeling better, and asked if she would like to be on top.She did enjoy that position, but made him place a pillow under himself. He laid down on the bed, and looked up at her with so much love in his eyes. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

Before they began their lovemaking,Mulder reached his hands up and cradled her face. In a gravelly whisper he said,

“Scully,I love you so much. You mean everything to me,”

With tears in her eyes she replied,

“ Mulder,I never knew I could feel this much love for anyone. You are truly the love of my life”

They fell together kissing deeply. They ran their hands over each other kissing and nibbling at different body parts. She sat up and made a circular movement with her sex on his groin. She looked wild and fiery. Mulder loved seeing her like this, and enjoyed watching her be in control.He was very turned on.

She grabbed on to his hot,throbbing cock and put its head in her entrance.She swirled it around,his precum mixing with her wet arousal. After a minute, she slid down on top of him taking him entirely inside her. He moaned loudly and she picked up the pace. They both were getting near their climax.

She suddenly stopped and told him she wanted to change positions.He was surprised,but very interested. She pulled off of him, and turned around getting on her hands and knees wiggling her sexy butt at him.

His mouth fell open for a second and then he knelt up behind her. He rubbed his face against her ass,kissing her cheeks.He entered her easily, and they both loved the sensation of this new angle. Soon he felt his climax was imminent, so he reached in front and squeezed his finger in her core along with his cock. He removed his very lubricated finger,and just as he was so close to coming,he made circles around her anal opening with it. She gasped and he pushed his long,slim pointer into her anus. She screamed his name, and they both succumbed to very powerful orgssms.

They laid on the bed, facing each other, spent and somewhat dazed. Coming back to life, they agreed it was the best sex either one of them ever had.  
Exhaustion overtook them, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms,waking up awhile after the sun rose.

They packed their things up and decided to actually eat breakfast at the restaurant. Scully had a veggie omelette and Mulder ordered pancakes and bacon. At one point Scully said,

“ Mulder, I have no desire for things to go back like they were. This has been the most exciting,romantic thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy we finally let our feelings out in the open.”

“But,,” Mulder said, not sure what to expect.

“ But, what I was going to say, is we have to have some ground rules,some kind of plan how we’re going to handle this at work and in our own lives. Let’s both think about it a little, and talk a little later on the drive home”

They approached the car and Mulder asked Scully if he could drive,promising to trade if it got uncomfortable for him.She replied cheekily.

“Sure,,Mulder, who am I to interfere with your manhood?”

He laughed and they began their trip home.The first hour or so was spent in comfortable silence, or chatting about the scenery. After awhile,Scully cleared her throat and started the planned conversation,

“So,my main concern is work. I’m aware of all the rumors,I know people assume we’ve been intimate for years,but I want to keep our private life private.”

“So there goes my fantasy of taking you right on my desk,”Mulder replied,only half kidding.

“Well unless we’re working late and hardly anyone else is in the building.So generally no,but don’t give up on that fantasy, Mulder. Also, obviously no PDA at work or near the Hoover building,no matter how much we want to kiss each other.As far as cases on the road,it depends on the case,the people we are working with,and where we are staying. We’ll continue to try for adjoining rooms.  
What do you think, Mulder?

“I think it will be hard at times,but it sounds reasonable. I hope there will be times we can sleep together on the road. It would be so nice to be with you after a rough case or even a light one. I agree we need to be careful, but I’d like to keep the possibility of sleeping together, open”

“ I can agree with that. I love sleeping with you too. I also want to talk about our daily life,now that we’ve become intimate. Let me be clear, I want to spend as much time with you when we’re not at work as possible. But,I also feel we should have some time apart. If you want to spend some Friday nights with The Gunman,you should. I plan to go to Mass and have lunch with my Mom on most Sundays,but I’ll be flexible if there’s something specific we want to do on those days. You also could join us for lunch,sometimes.”

“Are you going to tell Maggie?”

“I will,I want to,but not jut yet. I know she’d be happy for us. She loves you.  
I just want to sort of slowly reveal it to her. Getting back to us, if we’re working here during the week,I don’t think we should see each other every night. Maybe once or twice a week,stay at each other’s places. Maybe some nights, just meet for dinner or go to a movie”

“Are we dating,now Scully? Not that I mind,you’re a cool girlfriend”

“ I know where we’re at is more than dating,Mulder, but I think it would be fun. Except for an occasional pizza and a movie, after talking about a case,we never did that. I think it could be romantic, and we might learn about some other sides of each other”

“ It sounds nice when you put it that way,Scully. But what happens now,when we get home? 

“Well,Mulder, I was thinking you drop me off. I have a lot of chores to catch up on. I’ll kiss you goodbye, and maybe meet you tomorrow for breakfast at our favorite diner. After, we can figure out something fun to do”

“Wow, like normal people! Just kidding,Scully,that sounds really nice”

They were close to home and they drove quietly. Mulder had reached over and took her hand.She wrapped her fingers around his and didn’t let go.  
Mulder turned the corner onto her street, and stopped in front of her apartment. They stared at each other for a moment,so many thoughts going through their heads. He smiled and got out of her car, walked around to her side and opened the door for her. She usually would not let him do that kind of thing,but he looked so cute, and it seemed very sweet.

“Are you sure you don’t want to grab lunch before you go up? he asked.

“ You know,Mulder, I have some food in my refrigerator that I would like to finish before it goes bad”

“Yeah,Scully, actually me too” They both knew there was no such thing in his refrigerator. Scully just smiled and said.

“Ok,Mulder,then I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe we meet at 9:30 after the morning rush? And Mulder, thanks for the possible best weekend of my life”

Mulder put his arms around her and pulled her close.She reached up and kissed him.

“I know it won’t be long,but I think I’m going to miss you,” she said gently pinching his cheek.”And be careful with your back”

“I started missing you the minute you got out of the car. Yes, I’ll be careful Doc. See you tomorrow,my Sexy Vixen”

Scully made a face at him, waved and headed towards her apartment door, Mulder leaned against his car,watching till she got inside, He began to walk over to the driver’s side,when a thought crossed his mind. He remembered often hearing the saying, “Today is the first day of the rest of your life.” Nothing ever seemed truer to him.

“


End file.
